Dinner With The Grandparents
by Klutz242
Summary: Scorpius is stuck at his grandparents for Christmas Eve. Will he survive this dinner unscarred? Not likely. Will his father get away with this madness? Not possible.


"Daddy dear, can you please explain to me again WHY I have to spend Christmas Eve dinner with… them?" I asked as sweetly sarcastically as I could.

My dad shot me an amused look as he put down The Quibbler. "Because Scorp, both your mom and I have to work, and you haven't seen your grandparents in two years! You should just be glad I managed to talk your mom out of making you stay there all day, at least now it's only for dinner."

Staring my father (as he will now be known to me because of this hateful crime) in the eye, I told him truthfully, "If I had had to spend all of Christmas Eve with them I would have killed you."

My father's lip twitched as he nodded, "I know, which is why I made sure it was only dinner. I have this thing about not wanting to die at my son's hands." He told me seriously.

"As long as we understand each other," I replied haughtily before stomping out of my da – out of my FATHER'S study. I could hear his laughter behind me, but it was not worth the fight. It was my last night to survive. This time tomorrow and I would be… what's that muggle saying? Oh right! Swimming with the sharks, except worse, because I would be eating with my grandparents.

"Come on, Scorp, you can do this. Just knock on the door. Just raise your hand and use that creepy looking door knocker that looks like it wants to kill you. Or possess you. Or severely damage your snitch catching arm. Alright so, use your left hand! Yeah, come on Scorpius, just use your left non-snitch catching hand to use the ugly troll looking door knocker. You got this!" I muttered to myself as I paced the patio of my grandparents' house coughmansioncough. Sighing loudly, I grasped the ugly looking thing (with my LEFT hand) and knocked three times, quickly.

I had snatched my hand away before the creepy door knocker ate it, right as the door opened and in it stood a house-elf. "You's is late Little Master Malfoy! You's is supposed to be's here at six o'clock, and six o'clock was six minutes ago! You's worried Lady Malfoy and that makes Master Malfoy mad, it's not good if Master Malfoy mad! You's-"

I had to cut the poor thing off. Who the hell knows how long he would have kept on. "Umm right, can you just take me to them so I'm not any later?" Raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow I stared at the house-elf, still unsure if it was a boy or girl. Did house-elves even have genders? I'd have to ask Rose…

As s/he apologized, s/he quickly took me to wherever my grandparents were. I would have apologized to her/him for being late, but I still shudder at the memory of the time where I had apologized to Kreacher when visiting the Potters'. I'm pretty sure he scarred me forever.

"Ah, I see you have… finally arrived," My grandfather's cool voice sounded as I walked into the dining room.

"Umm yeah, sorry, it took longer than I expected to fly here," I admitted sheepishly. I should have known better.

"Oh you poor dear! If I had known Draco would make you FLY here we would have made him drop you off before he left for work! You must be freezing! Where is your coat? You could catch your death out their without a coat!" My grandmother, like the house-elf, seemed like she would have gone on for ages if I hadn't decided to interrupt.

"No, it's alright! I love to fly, it was my idea to fly hear to begin with, and I was perfectly warm I promise. Dad put a warming spell on my cloak before he left this morning!" Lie. Mr. Potter put it on my cloak before I left his house to fly here, but I doubt they really wanted to know that.

My grandmother was squawking again, but this time dear old gramps interrupted. "For the love of God, Narcissa, he's thirteen, not a child! Now sit down, both of you, so we can eat."

The clipped tone he used seemed to piss grandmother off, but instead of snapping back, which both my mom and I would do if my da – if my father ever tried to talk to us like that.

Knowing better, and having been threatened to be on my best behavior (thanks mom), I bit my tongue and sat beside my grandmother.

"So, Scorpius, how has school been? Tell us all about it!" My grandmother said eagerly as she stare at me with her blue eyes wide.

Wow, gramps must suck as company if after two years of traveling she wants to hear about my school crap. "It's great! I'm uh seeker on the quidditch team, just like father was. And Defense Against the Dark Arts is an amazing class, Professor Whitman is awesome." I wasn't really sure what else to say, I doubted they wanted to hear about my friends.

"Speaking, of playing quidditch, what house do you play for? Your father, ah, never mentioned it." How gramps could manage to make a question sound so threatening I doubt I'll ever know. But wait, dad didn't tell him? Is he in-freaking-sane? Does he WANT me dead? Oh if I get out of here alive my dad will be shampooing his hair with Nair tomorrow morning.

"Umm, well, I'm uh-"

"A Malfoy does not stutter, Scorpius. They answer questions directly and without pause. So I ask once again, what house are you in?" My grandfather stared coldly at me from the head of the table. I meant to tell the truth, I meant to tell him how I made my idiot father re-decorate my entire room in red and gold, but I couldn't. All I could say was,

"Slytherin, I'm in Slytherin." Please don't let that haunt me.

My grandmother seemed to relax, and my grandfather seemed to let out a sigh of relief. I think I actually answered that right.

But then, "I hear that Potter's middle child is in Slytherin as well?" Oh no, oh fuck no.

"Umm, yes sir?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Good ol' gramps asked with a sneer. This game I could play.

"I believe I was telling you," I mocked back. Something flashed in his eyes, and before I knew it the salad bowl that I hadn't even seen appear on the table, was breaking into pieces as it hit the wall behind me.

"You will NOT talk to me that way, do you understand?" He snarled. I sat rigidly in my seat, half expecting to be the next salad bowl.

I nodded my head furiously.

"Oh don't take your bad day out on the boy Lucius! It's not his fault!" I knew I loved my grammy!

My grandfather's face paled terribly as he gaped at my grandmother. "That's neither here nor there!" He barked out, but his voice seemed to crack near the end.

She rolled her eyes! My favorite grammy actually rolled her eyes at him! "Honestly Lucius, just because you couldn't get it up doesn't mean-"

She continued to talk but I couldn't listen to anymore. Because of what she had just said, no she couldn't have just said that. It's not possible for them to be talking about those kinds of things! But the words I was catching against my will were proving me wrong. As I slid down in my seat I could only think one thing, my father would pay.

A/N This is the first time I have ever wrote as Scorpius, what do you think? This story was for the challenge "The Scene Is the Inspiration" by ReillyJade. I had to write a story based off the Dinner Scene in American Beauty. Please review!


End file.
